<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Withitness by ScriptedBy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642301">Withitness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy'>ScriptedBy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Withitness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan-centric, M/M, POV Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bang Chan is a college professor of a barely awake and tired group of students who are either sleeping and drolling on their desks or awake and drolling over him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Withitness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Withitness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Withitness</p><p>-a term created by Jacob Kounin to describe the teacher's awareness of what is going on in all parts of the classroom at all times.<br/>-commonly refers as "having eyes in the back of the head."<br/>-notice the behavior and respond quickly to unexpected events.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bang Chan is always aware on his surroundings, especially in the four-wall classroom of his junior college night class. While he's discussing in the center, his eyes work by roaming his sight around the classroom, on his students who are barely awake. If these people will not listen to his discussion, they're not even halfway to pass his class this semester. Bang Chan is aware of it, it's his class anyway.</p><p>He cleared his throat to get some of their attention to be directed in the front, to him in front while discussing the lesson. And when some of them are successfully training their eyes in front, Chan smiled and stood straight facing his class.</p><p>"Look guys, I know you are all so tired of hearing shits about my discussions which you think are not applicable and related to whatever you wanna do after you graduate," he paused as some of them chuckled.</p><p>"But you have to at least make an effort to pass this class though so that we can't see each other again in the next semester." Chan said while opening three top buttons of his polo as if he's feeling hot in this winter night, it was always an effective act of getting his students' attention. Because he's aware that his students have the hots of him, while he takes pride of it, he's gonna use this asset if it is the only thing to get his students' attention and pass this class. His students are now wide awake, some are opening their mouths in awe, now sitting straight in their desks, eyes focusing and following their professor's every move.</p><p>Chan could even hear one of students in front, Hyunjin, whispering to his seatmate and boyfriend, Jisung, Yes Chan is aware of that and they're shameless on parading their relationship in the campus too.</p><p>"Babe, I think I'm hard."</p><p>"Oh my god, shut up, he's like right there!"</p><p>As usual, he ignored them whisper yelling about him, and just silently smirked to the whole class.</p><p>"So, where were we?"</p><p> </p><p>The next day it's the same scenario, his students came in like a roaring wild animals and in the middle of the discussion they're barely awake, then Chan would apply his "tactic" of getting his students' attention again. This time though, Chan rolled his sleeves up to his arms nonchalantly, as if the room is getting warmer. As always, his class are now wide awake drolling over his arm muscles, it flexed when he wrote something on the board once in a while. He could hear some gasps but he pretended he didn't hear it, and some whispers of..</p><p>"Oh god.."</p><p>"Fuck! Those guns can split me in half!"</p><p>"I'd volunteer to be choked by those!"</p><p>"Shut up, so shameless wtf!"</p><p>"Ugh, as if you're not popping a boner already!"</p><p>Chan is all aware of the commotion happening in the back as he faced the board to write something, he then faced back to his class. </p><p>"Okay, who will read the phrase I've written on the board and give your insights to it—" he was cut off when all of his students are raising their right hands. Chan expected that, he's not flexing his arms to the class for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Another day of selling his body parts for his students' short attention span, the things he would do for his class. Tsk.</p><p>He could hear some of his students are starting to enter the classroom and couldn't miss the gasps they've released as they took their professor's outfit for the night. He's wearing a polo as usual to make him look formal but for the bottom, he wore a very provocative pair of leather pants that fit perfectly on his thick thighs and round ass. It was Friday, after his class he has a DJ-ing job to do in some local bar, so he will not change his clothes after class anymore.</p><p>"Alright guys, since you are here and while waiting for others, hand in your homeworks here in front." Chan states as he sits comfortably on his table in front.</p><p>Chan was surprised but kind of not too because he kinda expected how his students are all handing their homeworks these days. When the class starts, all eyes of his students are so attentive in everything their professor's movement. Chan is amused, first on himself, he knew he'll go to hell for doing this but on the other side, he is amused to his class, how they behaved so well when Chan did this tactic. Chan stands from his chair and goes to the center near the board, ass on display for his students to devour. And the reactions and the little noises they made, made him smirk in amusement. Tsk. The things he would do for his students' attention in class. </p><p>Then he faced his class who alertly trained their eyes on him, some simply stared on his crotch. The bulge there is very prominent especially in his tight leather pants. The quite gasps and groans of his students are all so clear in Chan's ears and he mentally smirked as he looked at his students as if nothing was wrong. </p><p>"Now, who can retell to the class about the topic we have discussed the last time?" And as expected, all of them raised their right hands.</p><p> </p><p>One particular night, he was about to enter the classroom when he heard some whines and moans inside. Upon hearing the sound, Chan knew it was Jisung. That kid is so shameless, with Hyunjin, they often spotted everywhere that is open to make out. And now—</p><p>"Oh god, Jinnie, there! Don't stop—"</p><p>"Shh baby, control your voice." Hyunjin could be heared chuckling in between of his own gasps.</p><p>The skin slapping was so clear in Chan's hearing ability. They better not fuck on my table!</p><p>"How can I when y-you're fucking me g-good like this...more-ah! T-there—do that--again!" Chan sighed, he has no choice but to wait for them to finish. It's still early for his class but Bang Chan was known for being always punctual yet it surprised him that these two were punctual for once to just fuck in their room.</p><p>"A-ah I-m coming—"</p><p>"Me too. Go on, baby." All Chan thought was his table, they better not fuck on it or—</p><p>"Oh! Mr. Bang! Good evening, sir. Why are you still outside, sir?" It's Seungmin, the nerd in his class and the only student with reliable answers on their quizzes and exams. His glasses were cutely fitted above his nose.</p><p>"Evening, Seungmin. You see..." He then came near to Seungmin's ear and whispered about the situation and the kid instantly gagged.</p><p>"Gross.."</p><p>Chan chuckles at the cute reaction of Seungmin, and decided to enter the classroom already since there's no lewd noises that could be heard inside the room anymore. However, they were welcomed with silence, Chan would think that he's hallucinating of hearing a couple fucking in his classroom as a result of his sleepless nights if not only for a pair of trousers on the floor, cold and abandoned by the owner.</p><p>"Uhm, where are they sir?" Seungmin whispered.</p><p>Chan sighed, "if you wanted to hide, at least do not forget to bring your pants." </p><p>Then there's a commotion in one of the big cabinets in the back and a sheepish look on one of them (Jisung) as they came out from it. Seungmin just stared in awe, probably calculating the situation of how the couple fit in there.</p><p>"Evening, Mr. Bang." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. The first time he saw Jisung shy.</p><p>"You better not fucked on my table kids, you know better than that." Chan crossed his arms on his chest.</p><p>"We did it on his desk, don't worry, Mr. Bang." Hyunjin answered, shameless as ever. Chan released a breathe in relief while Seungmin gagged as he quickly look at Jisung's desk.</p><p>"You could have at least do it in the restroom guys. There's that one of the many purposes why a college classroom has restroom. You can't get caught easily in there." He didn't know why he must explain things to his horny students.</p><p>"Can't hold it, Mr. Bang. I mean, who could when you have Hyunjin as your boyfriend?" Oh back to being shameless, Chan thought. "But I'm glad, it's you who caught us, Mr. Bang. You're just cool by it that's why you're our favorite prof!" Jisung added, too energetic for the one who just got fucked. Chan just groaned and let his students settle down as the room was slowly filled by his students. Oh well, horny college students are normal.</p><p> </p><p>Out of his thirty plus students, there is this one guy who seemed to be repeating this class for a few times now since he's above from everyone's age in his class. He was like the rest of the class who either be drolling on his desk asleep or drolling over the professor, Chan is always successful in getting his attention but he lacks enthusiasm in his studies, he participated but not enough, he handed in his homeworks but he will always answer just one question leaving the others unanswered. If it is an essay, he will just write one sentence on the paper. In Chan's professional sense, he will not pass in this class...again. He often came late to class and he was often absent in class, in their M-W-F schedule he will only attend one session in a week. Everyone is aware of it, of this guy, but he seemed aloof too, so nobody cares. But there's one thing he knew and noticed for a while now, well if he's present in class, that his eyes will sparkle and has this small smile on his lips everytime he looks at the class' nerd explaining something in front of the class. Maybe Seungmin can help him, tutor him or something—that's been on Chan's mind until class has ended and he called Minho and Seungmin to stay behind.</p><p>When the rest of the class evaporated from the room, he faced the bored looking Minho and a confused Seungmin while he takes his laptop inside his bag.</p><p>"What is it, Mr. Bang? Is there a problem, sir?" Seungmin asked Chan.</p><p>"In your sake, no. But Lee Minho here needed some help in class, I need you to help him study. I know it's like too much to give you-"</p><p>"No, it's okay, sir. I can tutor him, Mr. Bang." Seungmin cut him off politely of course, and smiled brightly to him and to Minho who blushed a little.</p><p>"Very good. Thank you, Seungmin. I know I can rely on you." He gave Seungmin an eye smile that he knew nobody in his class or even outside can resist. Seungmin sheepishly smiled at the professor and bows cutely.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah it's no problem, Mr. Bang. I am happy to help."</p><p>He pats Seungmin's head while looking at Minho who is also looking at Seungmin and looks down when Chan caught him. Chan smirks at Minho, "and you Minho," Minho looks back at him.</p><p>"Tell him or I will." And with that Chan's gone, he's outside the room when he heard Seungmin asked, his voice was laced with confusion.</p><p>"Tell me what, Minho? What did Mr. Bang mean?"</p><p> </p><p>For the next day, Chan could see some progress, Minho came to class earlier than Chan actually because when he entered the room, they were already there, and Seungmin vacated his seat to Minho's lap, they were flirting slash studying like that, if that's not progress, Chan didn't know what is then. He cleared his throat to not just enter the room so suddenly. He can see how Seungmin was about to fly off of Minho's lap if not for his right arm wrapping around Seungmin's waist.</p><p>"I can see you're both early." Chan simply said. He's happy for them nonetheless.</p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Bang. Uh, yeah, uh Minho wanted to--to study, yeah to study." Seungmin was squirming on Minho's lap while the latter just grinned at their professor as if sending him a message that sounded like, "thank you, Mr. Bang."</p><p>"Your welcome, Minho." Chan said nonchalantly, setting his things on his table, he furrowed his brows as he flattens the table cloth where it crumpled a bit in the middle.</p><p>Today, he's showing off his forehead, it's simple but everyone thinks it's sexy. Of course, the things he would do to get his students' attention when they started to sleep on their desks, some are using their hands to rest their heads on as they sleepily blink and listen (if they're still capable of it) to the discussion. Chan knew, English literature is really hard for a non-English speaker students but he can't do something about it, this class is needed to be passed to graduate college. It's boring for everyone, well except for Seungmin and the only English speaker student he has, Felix, but often get distracted by an emo kid just one seat away from him.</p><p>He hopes that his holy forehead will get their attention tonight. He was about to start calling names for the attendance record when the door suddenly bursts open.</p><p>"Hey, guys! Did you know the gossip in the hallway?"</p><p>"Good evening to you too, Mr. Yang. How about you take a seat hmm?" Chan called, massaging his nose for a moment. The others laughed at Jeongin's reaction, he might not expecting their professor to be there already or forgetting how punctual their professor is.</p><p>"Sorry, sir." He bowed sheepishly and turned to look at his classmates as if he didn't just enter the room so suddenly, "err someone said they heard a couple fucking in our room earlier." He simply stated which made his classmates gasp. But two of them are blushing, the others did not notice it but not Chan. He looked at Seungmin and Minho sternly, remembering the crumpled part of the table cloth earlier.</p><p>"Better not on my table guys!"</p><p>He let it pass, Seungmin and Minho indeed fucked on his table, he let it pass, the things he would do for this class. But not after ranting to his whole class about how okay he is for them to have sex everywhere in their classroom  and just not on his damn table. </p><p>"Felix!"</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>"If you plan on fucking with Changbin next, please I beg you both, don't do it on this table understand?"</p><p>"Uhm..y-yes sir, not sure if Binnie's okay with the fucking part with me though." It made the class burst in laughter while Changbin's entire face, his ears and neck were red.</p><p>"Well, he seemed fine about you giving him nickname already so.." and it's Felix's turn to blush when Changbin smirked after he had recovered from being a blushing mess a while ago.</p><p>"Right. Now who can tell me what was our topic last session?" Chan has a content smile when everyone is raising their right hands again to answer, well then it seemed like his holy forehead worked well too.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the semester, he's proud and it's safe to say that none of his students are just barely passing his class because all of them have passed the class in well, not in flying colors, but with grades that are decent enough to get a job. The things he would do for his class right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, there you have it. Bang Chan as Stray Kids' hot professor. And yes, they are all classmates. 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>